


Clone Wars Christmas 2020

by VanillaChip101



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Attempted Kidnapping, Blankets, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Debating if Santa's Real, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Mistletoe, Ornaments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ahsoka Tano, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Secret Santa, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Socks, This fic is gonna be the death of me and I'm not ready, Traditions, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, We're gonna make Ventress wear a santa hat, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: I am using my own prompt list for December to write a short fic for each category. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Asajj Ventress, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 144
Kudos: 102





	1. Day 1: Annoy People with Christmas Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List: https://w.tt/36r1MUt

"Ahsoka shut that thing up or I will."

On the couch, Ahsoka looked up at Anakin innocently. Obi-Wan kept reading his datapad from the chair beside the sofa, occasionally humming to whatever Christmas song was playing. Ahsoka had installed a whole playlist consisting of 506 songs for the holiday, and she was determined to play it every single day.

"But Christmas is coming."

Anakin sighed, pressing a hand to his face. Obi-Wan smiled but didn't look up from his reading.

"Christmas is in thirty days. And you're playing music ever since you woke up, even when we were in that MEETING. I'm surprised no one in the temple even complained yet."

Ahsoka huffed. "That's because they probably LIKE it, unlike YOU."

"Obi-Wan doesn't like it!"

"He didn't complain!"

They both looked at Obi-Wan, who was watching this argument with amusement. He shrugged.

"You have to admit, playing Christmas songs in the beginning is fun until you keep listening to the same thing over and over again. Then it gets irritating."

Anakin leaned forward. 

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and Ahsoka stood up, snatching her music player with her.

"Well, if no one likes my music, I will go somewhere else!"

And with that, she walked out the door. Anakin settled back onto the floor to continue his tinkering and Obi-Wan went back to his holopad. After a few seconds, music broke the silence. Anakin's head snapped up to his master, who was smiling and humming.

"Obi-Wan!"

Christmas music was now playing from his master's datapad. 

"What?"

Only a sigh and a mutter of _'I give up'_ was heard as the room was filled with melody.


	2. Day 2: A Soldier's Wish List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of our prompts!

"Sooooo, what do guys you want for Christmas?"

Ahsoka skipped beside Rex, Echo, Fives, and Jesse in the hallway, on their way to the training room. They had decided to work on her self defense and even though she could take down almost every clone, she still had room for improvement. Kix was currently on a supply run for medical items with Coric and wouldn't be back in two days.

"Kid, even if we wanted something, we won't get it. We only have very few credits from betting, and it's not even enough to buy a meiloorun," Rex chuckled.

"Actually, we probably could buy one, but it wouldn't be worth it," Echo said.

She frowned. "But you all must want something."

The clones burst out laughing, their dark humor showing through. They know they can't get anything they wanted, and they learned that ever since they first had a thought in life.

"Yeah, the war to finish!"

"For us to live to the end."

"For Fives to stop stealing our food."

"For Wolffe to bark like a dog one day."

They all roared at that.

The mood settled back and Ahsoka's face turned crestfallen again. Fives attempted to lighten her up.

"Vod'ika, you don't have to get us anything. We don't have anything to wish for except to live another day. Having you and the general as our leaders are enough to fulfill that wish."

She looked up, determination set in her features. 

"Then I'm going to make sure I live up to your fullest expectations. I'm going to get something for every trooper for the holidays, and we can forget the war for just a moment."

"We believe in you commander, we really do. But like Fives said, you, the general, and the vode are enough. You don't have to do anything," Jesse replied.

That didn't waver Ahsoka's resolve and instead boosted it. It stayed in her mind all day as she tried to think of something for each trooper in Torrent Company, the one who was the first to accept her as part of the five-oh-first legion. 

After all, the soldiers of war deserved to have something, from experiencing the triumphs of war to the loss of brothers and sisters in the bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got kinda sad and I'm kinda sorry for it, so I'll have a lighter one tomorrow :D


	3. Day 3: Snowball Fights in the Morning

The first thing Ahsoka felt when she woke up was _cold_. She was shivering in her too-thin blankets in the barracks, and being surrounded by the warmth of her brothers didn't quell it one bit. She got up quietly, stretching her stiff limbs and climbing down her bed to go for a walk. When her feet touched the durasteel floor, she almost yelped, since the ground was _freezing_.

_It was never this cold in Coruscant. Why is it now?_

Ahsoka ventured to the Resolute's entrance, and her mouth opened in shock. There were white snowflakes sprinkling down from the sky, with the beds of white spreading everywhere. She bent down to pick up some snow, which she turned into a ball. When she was satisfied with its result, she ran back to the barracks, not wanting the snowball to melt. She opened the door and some clones were already up, giving her a nod in greeting. She returned it and saw that Kix was still in bed, The loud whoops from Jesse didn't even make him stir.

So she threw her snowball at Kix's bed. She didn't even know why.

She should have thought about the consequences when she did that.

Right now, she was running away from a medic who had experience with chasing after people, since many people did it many times in his medbay. You don't wake up an angry medic and get out clean, not even the commanding officers.

The clones chased after the duo, wanting to see what happened. She maneuvered her way through the bridge back to the snow and she immediately knew that she made the right choice when he froze in his tracks from the snow, staring at the white all around him. What she didn't expect was for all of the clones to run out in the snow with only their blacks on and yell 'snowball fight!'

She immediately saw white fly everywhere, and she ducked just in time for a snowball to fly over her montrals. She turned around and immediately saw Fives pale as she made eye contact with him. She grinned ferally as she ran across the snowy terrain to find shelter from the hurled little weapons being thrown.

She used the force to gather up snow to make a strong mini-wall and was immediately joined by Rex and Echo. She turned to them as they caught their breath.

"How did this even start?"

Echo shrugged. Rex shook his head, also showing that he didn't know how it started.

"Wanna team up?" Echo asks.

They both nod and grin. The snowball fight goes on for hours until they're sweating in the cold air. That was the sign for them to stop, but they didn't. When Anakin requested Ahsoka to go to the Temple, he didn't expect her to be covered in half-melted ice.

(He was offended that he wasn't invited. She told him it's his fault that he wasn't there)


	4. Day 4: Catching a Cold Isn't Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are usually happy, but that wouldn't be realistic in life. So here we are with the downsides of winter.

"Achoo!"

Ahsoka and the others had come in from the snowball fight and when she went inside the Resolute, she knew she should've brought a jacket or something when she was out.

Some of the boys were sneezing but none of them seemed as sick as Ahsoka. After all, clones had a strong immune system and here she was, having a runny nose and using tissues every single second from her lower body temperature.

"Sir, do you need medicine?"

She turned to see Kix, who was holding some pills in his hand, offered to her. She waved him off, not thinking too much about it.

"I'll just get some rest and food and I should be okay. Besides, a cold won't stop me."

Turns out, the cold turned into a fever, resulting in Kix confining her to the medbay under heaps and heaps of blankets.

"That's what you get for throwing a snowball in my sleep," Kix muttered as he handed her a pill.

She smiled. "I still don't regret it. Even Jesse couldn't wake you up, and you know how loud he can yell. My montrals went deaf for a day."

He rolled his eyes. "Well commander, if your montrals go deaf, what would happen if both him and Hardcase screamed at the same time?"

Her lekku stripes paled at the imagination of both shouting their lungs out.

"They would definitely make people go deaf for the rest of their life," Ahsoka said as she stared at Kix. "How could you even LIVE with the two of them since the beginning?"

Kix outright laughed at that. "You get used to it."

She smiled, and Kix turned to face her, looking at her seriously.

"You will not leave the medbay."

"And what if I do?"

"I'll restrain you to your bed and bring Hardcase and Jesse here for you. They can mess up your echolocation real bad if they scream right beside you."

"Umm, I'll stay here instead."

"Good. By the way, we have a stock of hot cocoa come through. Someone will bring it to you. Now take a rest."

With that, she fell asleep with a smile.


	5. Day 5: Some Hot Chocolate to Warm Your Soul

"Shhh, she might be sleeping."

Fives, Echo, and Jesse brought hot chocolate, seeing that the stock that came in that day wouldn't be enough for everybody. Rex was doing reports with Cody from their latest mission, so he wasn't here. Since their sister was confined to the medbay, they thought to surprise her with the warm drink, since they thought it would also help with her cold. They had snuck into the room only to find Kix blocking them. When Kix found out they were not there to help her escape but to give her hot cocoa, he let them pass.

Kix turned the lights to the lowest level, seeing that Ahsoka was still asleep. When he did, however, Ahsoka's body shifted in her bed. The troopers froze, not wanting to wake their little sister up quite yet. When she stayed in the same position for ten seconds, they tiptoed towards her bed.

"Commander. Wake up."

Kix shook her shoulder gently, and her eyes opened up, bleary from sleeping longer than usual.

As she turned her head, she saw four troopers, all holding a mug in their hand. Jesse was holding two, and she wasn't sure what it was until she smelled the sweet smell of marshmallows and chocolate. Right when she smelled the cocoa's scent, her whole body snapped awake as she immediately sat up in her bed, legs crossed. She remembered Kix saying something about having a rare stock of hot chocolate and she wanted to drink some. Jesse handed her mug to her, and she smiled gratefully as she thanked him. She took a small sip from the warm cup and sighed in content. The boys sat beside her on her bed; Fives and Echo beside her shoulders, making Kix and Jesse sit at the foot of her bed.

They drank their delicious drink in comfortable silence enjoying the time they could spend with their siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was kinda wholesome heh. I don't usually describe surroundings or feelings, and I think I should start doing that.


	6. Day 6: What to Watch, What to Watch

"No! No one wants to watch the Octave Stairway. That's for kids."

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were all on the couch, with Anakin in the middle. They wanted to watch a holodrama for that night, but Anakin usually fell asleep and Obi-Wan only liked documentaries.

"But Ahsoka, you _are_ a child," Obi-Wan replied, as he scanned the shelf for more holovids.

"How about we watch podracing?" Anakin proposed.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both gave him equal looks of boredom.

"We _always_ watch podracing when we have nothing to watch," Ahsoka said, "And that's the _only_ thing that you would actually watch."

"Well, that's because nothing's interesting!"

"Anakin, the only thing interesting for you is podracing."

"Yeah! Don't you remember, when I was ni-"

"Master, you told us that story at least twenty times. We know how good you are at being a podracer. Now, let's actually find something to watch together."

"How about this one?" Obi-Wan held up a case that was titled 'Holidays in Hyperspace.'

"That's not a movie, that's what I recorded last Christmas," Ahsoka exclaimed as she snatched it, "I never watched what I recorded since we had to go back to war!"

Anakin took it from her hand and placed it in holoprojector, and was immediately assaulted with the pictures of Obi-Wan in a white beard and a red hat.

"Do we have to watch this?" Obi-Wan scrunched up his nose as he saw himself in a costume.

"Yes!"

The next day, Ahsoka decided to watch the video again, but with the clones. They laughed and pointed every time they saw themselves and when it showed Obi-Wan stuck in the vents, the whole audience roared.


	7. Day 7: Shopping with the Senator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I didn't have any intention of adding Senator Amidala in the beginning, but I should. So here we are!

"Padmé, I didn't think we would go Christmas shopping for this long!"

Padmé had called the togruta's comm one day and asked her to meet up in the Uscru district for some Christmas shopping, and since Ahsoka had nothing to do, she agreed to go. After all, she wanted to buy some things for her found family. 

She was planning to get Obi-Wan a new belt so that his lightsaber stayed with him (instead of poor Cody having to pick up every single robe that he dropped) and Anakin some tickets to a podrace. She was going to secretly get Padmé a day with Anakin without any distractions since she knew they deserved it.

For the clones, she had planned to get Echo a book, since he was eyeing a certain one the other day. She would get a bracer for her best friend Rex, seeing that he always stuck by her and she knew the boys' traditions of switching armor was a sign of great trust. She was definitely going to get some paintball guns for Hardcase, Fives, and Jesse since they had yelled about it for a week. She knew Kix always wanted to be a doctor after the war, so she decided to get him a new coat instead of the standard medic clothes the GAR had given him. 

So far, she had her gifts for Echo and Kix. She didn't see a store that outright showed paintball guns on the glass and she thinks she would have to buy the tickets online. She had already gotten her gift for Rex, seeing that it was just a piece of armor she could've gotten from the storage room. She just had to paint it. But instead of finding the other presents she had to buy, Senator Amidala was dragging her from store to store, determined to get the padawan a larger wardrobe.

"Ahsoka, you only have like three outfits in your closet. You need one for at least every occasion!"

Ahsoka smiled exasperatedly. "Well I mean, when we're in a war, I don't think the droids will stop and be like 'she's wearing leather, don't kill her.'

Padmé laughed at that. Her giggle was melodic, and Ahsoka understood why Anakin loved her.

"We are _not_ getting leather. Here we are!"

Ahsoka looked up to see an expensive store filled with all types of clothing.

_This isn't going to end well._

An hour later, Ahsoka and Padmé emerged with five bags of clothing. Two of the bags were for Ahsoka, and two of them were some dresses Padmé thought would look nice. The last bag contained Obi-Wan's belt.

Ahsoka had to admit; shopping with the senator was pretty fun since they tried on each piece of clothing that Padmé thought would look good for the togruta. The togruta now had three more outfits to add to her closet. The first one was a set of a navy blue sweatshirt and black cozy sweatpants. She decided those were going to be her pajamas. The second and third one was a dress that Padmé said would be for formal occasions. 

"Now, want to stop for lunch? We still have a whole day ahead of us you know." Padmé said as she turned to Ahsoka.

"Sure!"

~

After they ate at one of the refined restaurants, Ahsoka got a call from Anakin, who told her that she needed to be back at the Temple by 1700. She looked at her comm and it read 1508. She turned to Padmé.

"Master Skywalker says I need to be back by two hours."

Padmé nodded. "We have time then. Let's get your friends' presents."

Ahsoka and the senator had chatted on different ideas for presents, and when Ahsoka finished getting what she needed, Padmé volunteered to keep the gifts at her place, seeing that Ahsoka wouldn't be able to hide it in her room.

When Ahsoka went back to the Temple, Anakin's eyes widened at the number of bags Ahsoka was carrying. Turns out, when they were shopping, she and Padmé bought more clothes for Anakin too.


	8. Day 8: Snowmen & Snowtogrutas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for publishing late! I almost forgot eheh

Fives was going to go back to sleep only to realize it's still snowing on Coruscant. He and Hardcase had researched some activities to do in the snow, and he wanted to try some. So, what better way than to enjoy some time with siblings in the winter?

"Wake up! We have so much to do!"

Ahsoka had woken up second since she slept over his bunk. He had to jump on Echo to wake him up, and he was going to do the same for Kix but realized he didn't want an angry medic to come after him like Ahsoka's snowball incident. He didn't want a grumpy captain either, so he had a cup of caf ready. Jesse woke up from the commotion and Hardcase? Hardcase was probably up all night from all that pent-up energy he has.

"Fives, it's too early to do anything," Ahsoka yawned as she stretched her arms over her head and climbed down from bed. She had her new pajamas on, and the warmth from the fluff made her want to sleep for a couple more hours.

"Yeah, I agree with the commander," Echo said as he shuffled back in his too-thin blankets. Fives grabbed Echo's blanket and yanked it, tossing it to his own bed.

"Well, too bad!"

Echo curled up in a ball but gave up on trying to contain the warmth. Jesse and Kix were already stretching and Rex was cupping his mug of coffee, sipping from time to time. Hardcase was just bouncing on his bed, ready for the day's activities.

He sighed at the bleariness from all of them (except Hardcase). 

"C'mon! We're gonna go out today! I have great ideas planned for us! Let's go let's go!"

"Fives, you need to fix your sleep schedule," Rex murmured as he set his caf down and followed everyone out the door.

"Agreed," Kix yawned.

~

When they reached outside, the cold biting wind blew into their faces, waking them all up.

"So first, we are going to build a snowman!" Fives rubbed his goatee. "I think that's what they're called."

"Why man? Why not woman?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her mittens together. This time, she wore more clothing, since she didn't want to catch another cold.

"Why even woman? Some species don't have any genders," Echo added.

"Kriffing hells we are _not_ debating any of that stuff today. If you don't think it's snowman, make it snow woman."

"But I'm not a woman. I'm just a kid!" 

"Then snowtogruta?" Jesse proposed.

"Yes! Perfect Jesse. We'll just name the snowpeople based on their species."

"Can we just get started? Less talking, more doing?" Hardcase asked, his hands fidgeting from the lack of activity. Rex was just standing there, trying to conserve warmth.

"Yeah! Okay, so we'll be split into different pairs for each activity."

Ahsoka's eyebrow markings raised.

" _Each_ activity?"

"Yeah! Different things. Who has the best-looking snowman, who has the tallest one, you know. Okay, so for this round, who wants to be ref?"

Kix raised his hand. He wasn't fully awake, and even the cold didn't wake him up. Exhaustion wins over temperature.

"Okay, you'll sit over here then," Fives pointed at the ground with a blanket on it.

Kix walked over, and laid down, about to roll himself up into a burrito.

"No. You are not sleeping. You are a _referee_. R-E-F-F-E-R-E."

"You spelled that wrong," Rex added. Everyone laughed and Fives rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Okay, first things first, who has the best-looking snowtogruta. Go!"

~

They had covered the whole ground with snowpeople of different species and types. Some of them were Ewoks, some were rancors, but overall, everyone had fun. Turns out, Jesse had a talent for building. Fives was ready to go with the next set of activities.


	9. Day 9: Beanies? No, Santa Hats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to do two stories for this prompt. So I hope you enjoy 2 stories in one day! Sister_of_SHIELD_, here's your request! (I wrote the request because it fits with the prompt lol)
> 
> For Story 2; please excuse the AU. Let's just say Ahsoka did fulfill Ventress's request to have all her crimes cleared but in another situation, not the Wrong Jedi arc cuz that's too sad. I don't want to elaborate much on it :P (it's for fun :D). This is the only time I'm actually shifting everything.

** Story 1: **

"Is this how you put it?"

Anakin turned around to see his padawan having an extremely large beanie on her head. 

"Snips, I don't think that fits you well."

Ahsoka had tried to find a hat that would fit her montrals, but so far the only thing that looked good with her was a cloak. She wanted to wear a Santa hat for the holidays but figured that it wouldn't fit since it was too small. So, she found a beanie, stretched it to the point of breaking, and stuck it on her head. Her montrals feel like they're pressing together from the too-tight beanie. 

"Agh!" Ahsoka ripped the beanie off of her montrals and they went back to their original positions. "I need to wear _something_!" 

"Why not a Santa hat?" Anakin suggested. 

"I tried that. It's even smaller than this."

"No, no, not like that. Like _this._ "

He got two hats that were the smallest size and fit them atop each montral. Ahsoka looked in the mirror and smiled with her teeth.

"That's so cute!" 

She shook her head, and the hats wiggled along with her head. Anakin got a pair of small bells and put them on the end of the hats.

"Perfect."

**Story 2:**

"Why do we need to do this again?"

Rex raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka's smiling face as she went over the plan.

"It would be fun! I also have to tell her that she's pardoned for all her crimes and I think this is the best way to do it!"

The captain rolled his eyes at her antics. "Sir, with all due respect, don't you think this is a little _too_ over the top?"

The grin on her face answered his question. He sighed again, holding the Santa hat that was supposed to be given to the bald-headed harpy.

"Let's go, sir."

~

Turns out Ventress didn't like it when she was interrupted during a mission. 

"Ventress! Calm down, I'll tell you good news!"

"And what good news includes _capturing_ me like an amateur bounty hunter? I have the force too if you don't remember," Ventress snarled in her grating voice.

Rex was still tense, waiting for the moment when Ventress would whip out her lightsabers and cut his commander in half. It never happened. Ventress's lightsaber was back at her hip, and Ahsoka lowered her weapon, pulling out a red hat.

Ventress's face morphed into confusion as she stared at it. Her face went for a neutral look as she looked Ahsoka dead in the eye.

"What. Is. That."

"If you want the good news, you need to wear this and let me take a picture."

She recoiled in disgust as she stared at the hat again.

"A hat? A hat for good news? What even is the good news? I will not wear a silly _hat_ just to hear something I will probably hear over Coruscant by tomorrow.

Rex pulled out a data chip, and Ventress's eyes widened. It was her pardon in written form, evidence to show that she was now a clean slate. Rex was a bit uncomfortable with the judging look she gave him, but she didn't insult him. So he left it at that as he still trained a hand close to his weapon.

"Now, will you wear it?" Ahsoka asked eagerly.

Ventress's nose wrinkled in disgust but she reluctantly grabbed the hat Ahsoka held in her hand. She put it on her head, looking like the most annoyed person in the world.

"Say cheese!"

~

Turns out, Ventress didn't like wearing Santa hats. At least Rex got a picture of it from his helmet... even if it was sort of blurry. It didn't help that the Santa hat was now in pieces, cut up with Ventress's lightsaber right when she took it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fluff made your day :D
> 
> I don't usually write anything in a category. Like hurt/comfort and angst and stuff? I'm not good at writing for any category. More like the in-betweens.


	10. Day 10: Colors of Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Ahsoka in this one. Wanted to include the bebey trooper :)

Tup had just come off of Kamino and was currently heading towards Coruscant, where he was going to meet the famed five-oh-first. He was excited to get off the waterworld planet that he lived in every since he was introduced to life. As the ship landed, he saw that instead of the grey stormclouds and merciless waves of his homeworld, Coruscant was covered in white. Not the white that was like his home, all shining and blaring. The whiteness on Coruscant was soft. The skies were filled blue, and white particles were falling down from it. He had learned about the names of everything. It was supposed to be something called snow. He had seen the pictures, and seeing how it looked, he wanted to know how it actually felt.

As he stepped down from the ship, he looked around curiously as he heard his feet crunch in the snow beneath him. Far away, he could see several soldiers playing in the snow, much unlike war-bred soldiers but instead children, curious and playful about everything. He looked up in the sky and felt some of the snowflakes fall onto his face. He looked down at himself and realized some of them were caught on his white armor as he flicked them away.

"Are you here for the five-oh-first?"

Tup whipped around, embarrassed to be caught, and came face-to-face with the famous clone captain Rex. He immediately saluted, back straight and head held high.

"Yes sir!"

Rex looked around him, scanning for more clones.

"At ease trooper. Where are your batchmates?"

Tup slumped as he remembered their sacrifices in Kamino.

"They all died when Kamino was being attacked."

Rex bowed his head and rested a hand on the shiny's shoulder.

"You will find a family with us trooper. Now go meet the others."

Tup was a soldier who didn't dwell on the past, but looking back at his memories from his batchmates' deaths, he was glad someone survived to live in a world full of wonders.


	11. Day 11: Minty Edible Stripes

"Ewww! It tastes like toothpaste!"

Hardcase was trying something called a candy cane after Ahsoka had brought some from her trip to the city. And he didn't like it. Echo snatched it from his hand and broke off a piece of it, putting it in his mouth.

"It doesn't even taste like toothpaste. This is a different kind of minty, like a-"

"Oh shut _up_ Echo there's only one type of minty," Fives interrupted as he took it and bit off a whole piece of it. He chewed for a moment and smiled.

"You know, it's not that bad! It can clean the stinky breath Jesse has!"

Jesse smacked the back of the ARC-Trooper's head.

"Stinky? Stinky, my ass, says the trooper who forgot to take a shower for a whole week!"

"Men! The commander is still here!" Rex exclaimed, gesturing towards a snorting Ahsoka who was holding a candy cane of her own.

"Didn't shower for a week? Was it that time where every single trooper took a shower from the backwater mud planet a month ago?" Ahsoka asked as she stuck the minty treat into her mouth.

"Well, I was injured! I was in the bacta tank for like 3 days! How do you think I would be able to shower when I'm sedated?"

"Vod, we love you, but I'm not going to wash you if you were soaked in _that_. Bacta might be good, but it smells horrible. I don't even get how Kix can stand staying in the medbay with that smell," Echo said.

"You get used to it," Kix shrugged as he bit into his own candy cane.

"Say, commander, you have more of these?" Jesse asked, pointing to the candy cane Hardcase was scrunching his nose at. "We should keep everything in the medbay so it smells better."

"We are _not_ putting the candy canes in a place that usually contains blood. I keep my stash with Rexster. I don't think he'll let any of you near it even if you tried."

"I can probably smell where he keeps it if the candy canes give off a smell," Jesse smirked.

~

Turns out, Rex's office smelled like mint the next day, resulting in his whole stash gone with a note of 'sorry not sorry (i need it)' in suspiciously familiar handwriting that looked like it belonged to Jesse.

(Ahsoka and the captain had made him run laps on the snowy ground for three hours for taking it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this got kinda off topic lmfao. At least it included candy canes?


	12. Day 12: Imprints in the Snow

After the team had covered the whole place with snowpeople, Fives was getting bored quickly. He snatched his list from the blanket on the ground, where he was sitting. 

"That's all I have today," Fives frowned as he double-checked.

Ahsoka sat down, legs crossed, in the snow. Her skin was a bit more orange from the energy she was using while she was running and rolling. She laid on her back, arms spread out to cool down using the snow's temperature. She wiggled around a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot where her back lekku doesn't feel bumpy. She was still squirming when the others were talking, and she finally gave up, hopping to her feet.

That caught the attention of Jesse, and he looked on the ground, his eyes widened.

She froze, unsure of what caused him to look like that. She slowly turned around to look at the spot that she had laid on and raised an eyebrow. It was an imprint of her body, where you could see her body, arms, legs, and her lekku. She also saw little dots of where the tips of her montrals would be. Her montrals were elongating with age, and that's when she realized, she wasn't so young anymore.

"That's like an exact outline of you," Echo said, his attention drifting away from the conversation.

"What did you do? You couldn't have sat in the snow for that long. It looks five inches deep!" Fives said.

Ahsoka shrugged. "All I did was wiggle around a bit since I wasn't comfortable. I stood up, and here we have this."

"Let's try it then!" Hardcase said, immediately dropping onto the ground, spreading his arms and legs open and closing them repeatedly.

Jesse and Ahsoka got down next, finding that it actually was kinda fun, the snow moving against the movement of their arms and legs, being moved aside to create figures in the snow.

Echo and Fives were already trying to make new figures in the snow with their bodies, but Rex kept standing, watching them all with a small grin. The holidays were one of the rare moments where everyone could forget about the war, if only for a moment. They would be sent to the frontlines very soon, but the council thought that the men deserved rest from their hard work, against the GAR's wishes.

"C'mon Rexster, try it!"

"No thanks commander, I'm fine up here."

He was already getting a little cold from the lack of movement. And sitting in the snow wouldn't help.

"Don't tell me you're just going to stand there!"

"Yes. Yes I will."

Turns out, when five people team up to pull someone down, Rex wouldn't be successful against them.


	13. Day 13: Clones Can Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do with this prompt (don't expect for this one to be amazing ;-;)

Everyone in the barracks didn't expect to wake up to singing.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!"

Fives blearily lifted his head and mumbled some words. "Tis, the season to be jolly, fa-la-la..." His head dropped as he went back to sleep.

"What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Rex whispered to Ahsoka.

"Yes! You said, if I woke up early today, you all would go caroling with me around the temple!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"No we didn-" 

"Sure commander, sounds fun," Jesse interrupted, seeing her crestfallen face. Her face lit back up at Jesse's statement. He grinned back.

"Give us a moment," Echo grumbled, as he stood up. Seeing that Fives was asleep, he took his revenge by doing the exact same thing his twin did to him the other day. He ripped off his blankets exposing his body to the cool air of the barracks.

"I'm up I'm up! Hey, why did you wake me up so early?!"

"The commander wants us to go caroling with her," Kix clarified as he set his bunk.

"Commander, wouldn't you rather ask the general?" Rex asked.

"Skyguy is not here," Ahsoka replied. That was all that needed to be said. They all knew where their general was, and that was Senator Amidala's apartment. "So are you guys ready?"

"Breakfast first," the clones replied simultaneously as they all headed towards the mess hall.

~

"Wait, before we even go, lemme hear you sing," Ahsoka declared, stopping them in the hall.

"How?" Echo asked.

"Sing this," Ahsoka answered, and she sang out an A-flat.

The clones followed, and she smiled.

"You guys will be great!"

~

During breakfast, they had a plan. Walk around the other barracks to gather more soldiers that wanted to go caroling with them. Rex and Kix decided that they shouldn't have agreed to her plan, as it was, in their terms, very embarrassing. 

Hardcase, Fives, Jesse, and Echo, on the other hand, were actually excited.

"Do we get to do it in the temple?"

"How about we ask the other Jedi friends of yours?"

"Should we sing at 79's?"

"We can get credits! You know, on some planets, where people drop money into the person's instrument case thing?"

Ahsoka was so happy that they were enthusiastic about her plan, and tried to get Rex and Kix to participate. The captain was nursing a cup of caf while Kix was tapping his fingers on the table, half-listening to the conversation. They would love to spend their time with their vod'ika, but if it's to do something embarrassing, then maybe, just maybe, no.

"C'mon guys, what songs should we sing? We have to boost morale for the war!"

"Commander, they get boosted morale by having free time," Kix answered, "But don't forget to add that song that's really face-paced."

"The one that makes Hardcase stumble all over the words?" Jesse asked.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Sleigh Bells! Nice choice Kix!" Ahsoka burst out as she quickly scribbled it down on her piece of flimsi.

~

"...and heaven and nature sing!"

The clones in the 212th barracks all clapped as the commander and the clones from the 501st finished singing. Most of them were red-faced, not used to singing something different. The only time they actually sang was when they were taught Vode An in Kamino since Jango Fett wanted them to know the lyrics of a Mandalorian war chant. They didn't want to make their commander sad, and now they knew, they should've stopped her earlier. Some of them were now wearing antler headbands or Santa hats, and the only enthusiastic one was probably Hardcase.

This kept going until Ahsoka now had a group of 208 troopers willing to go to the city and temple to sing.

~

When all 209 people arrived at 79's, the bar owner immediately kicked them out. Good thing Dex let them come in to perform for his customers. They even got lots of credits since people were amazed at the war-bred soldiers' voices.

~

The Jedi it turns out, don't have much as a source of entertainment. Almost all the younglings and newly chosen padawans were sitting on the ground outside, watching Ahsoka and her brothers sing to them. Sometimes, some people like Quinlan Vos or Bant Eerin would pass by and smile at the joy that was displayed. The crèche masters had decided against singing at first, but with the younglings bored and done with class, they all had nothing to do.

~

At the end of the day, the clones' voices were all harsh against the ears from the high use of their vocal cords.

(Well except Hardcase and Fives or course. They yell a lot every day, and it helped the "train" for this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waves nervously: ta-da? I know it's very OOC and I'm so sorry please forgive me I didn't know what to do for this prompt :(


	14. Day 14: Fuzzy Socks Aren't Only For Feet

"Ahsoka! Stop poking me!"

Ahsoka shuffled in her position on the couch, trying to get comfy. Her feet were freezing, and Anakin was radiating warmth. She had pushed her feet over his leg, and now he was shoving it away. 

"But I'm cold," Ahsoka whined, trying to edge closer.

He moved to the right side of the couch, away from his padawan. She proceeded to edge even closer, trapping him in his spot. 

He stood up before she could poke him again. She looked up at him sadly, her lower lip jutting at to pout. She was already hugging a pillow and she was sitting on her feet, a vain attempt to warm them up.

"Just get socks!" Anakin exclaimed, heading to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"I don't have any! They're all being washed right now!" Ahsoka yelled from the other room.

Anakin sighed as he grabbed a few muffins from the fridge, closing it with his legs. He pushed the food into the microwave, clicking some buttons. When the muffins were being heated, he walked over to the living room and stopped, looking at her with his hands on his hips.

"What?! I don't have any!"

Anakin walked past her, into his room. She stared in confusion as she heard some cabinets opening. He came back out with two unusual looking socks. They were made from a fuzzy material, and they looked warm. Her master tossed it to her, which she caught. She examined the green and red socks, their designs showing to be a Christmas tree. She looked back up at him.

"What is this? Who did you get it from?"

Anakin laughed at her questions. "It's to help keep you warm. I got it as a present from Senator Amidala."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "From Padmé. I got them from Padmé as a gift."

She smiled as she put them on her feet. She snuggled into the pillows on the couch. Anakin rolled his eyes again as he walked over to the kitchen to grab his muffins. As he carried a tray into the living room, he found that Ahsoka wasn't there. But his room door was unlocked and he heard the sounds of drawers opening. He set down the tray and walked over to his room, wondering what his padawan was up to now. He was met with the sight of Ahsoka throwing out his clothes and holding three fuzzy socks. He raised an eyebrow as she met his look with a sheepish grin as she looked around at the even messier room.

"What? My lekku are cold too!"


	15. Day 15: When You're Too Broke to Buy a Tree

"There's nothing!"

Ahsoka and the others looked up from their Christmas holozines in time to see Fives throw down his holozine and give it an exasperated look.

"They're all too expensive," Echo added, setting his own holozine down with much more care.

"It's a kriffing tree! How can it cost 200 credits?! We only have like 50 credits in total!" Hardcase exclaimed, tossing his holozine in the middle of the circle the troopers and the togruta created in search for a cheap Christmas tree.

"Language," Kix added, giving Hardcase a raised eyebrow and promptly tilted his head towards the commander. Hardcase smiled sheepishly. 

"Are you sure there are no trees to shop for? Check again," Jesse urged, switching his holozine with Kix. Rex and Ahsoka switched holozines, scanning each other's pages for any trees to buy with their combined measly credits.

After a few minutes of silence, Ahsoka sighed, standing up. The others looked up at her in question.

"If we're not gonna buy a tree, we'll get one ourselves."

She was met with a raised eyebrow from Rex and intrigued looks from the five others.

"We're going outside."

~

Ahsoka and the six clones shouldn't have thought that finding a tree on a planet such as Coruscant would be easy. 

"Are we there yet?" Ahsoka asked. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, beside Rex, who was driving. The others were split two and three and the back seats. They had to borrow a big speeder in order to have room for the tree and for themselves.

Rex rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness, gesturing to the area in front of them. They were coming close to a forest, and he was lowering his speeder into a parking lot.

Ahsoka turned from her seat.

"Okay, so this place is where it says we can get the best Christmas trees. We're only getting a small one, so make sure you don't wreak havoc. Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase, you'll go and find an ideal tree. We'll all cut it down with _permission_ from the staff here. Rex and I will move the tree to the speeder and we can all go home. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" all six of them simultaneously. Jesse jumped out, running towards the trees.

"Wait!"

He turned around, confusion written on his face. He was met with a beanie, mittens, and a scarf thrown at him. He turned the fuzzy beanie in hand and looked at her in questioning. He saw his other brothers also examining their own winter attire.

Ahsoka shrugged. "You'll need it. Senator Amidala and I sewed some and I thought that you guys would be cold. You all aren't in your armor, only your civvies."

He grinned and ran off, Kix and Hardcase following after him.

"We'll call you with our comms when we find one!" Hardcase shouted as he fled off.

Fives and Echo nodded to Rex and Ahsoka and sped off in another direction in search of a tree.

"Guess it's just you and me littl'un," Rex chuckled as he put on his mittens. He left his beanie at his side. Ahsoka, being a perceptive Jedi nudged his side and pointedly looked at the beanie.

He sighed, shoving the beanie on his head, and she giggled at the sight of the usually stoic captain grumbling like a youngling who didn't want to learn meditation.

"C'mon Rexster, it's not that bad. At least you're not Ventress, who tore my hat up."

"At least you didn't make that hat. You would've been sad," Rex answered as they walked in the direction that the others haven't crossed.

"No, actually. I'm glad she got rid of it because I have no other use for it. I don't think anyone else wants to wear it once they know it was worn by a former Sith Lord. Hey, wanna wear this hat? It was worn by a bald-headed harpy named Ventress!"

Rex rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, the fluff ball at the end of his beanie switching to the other side of his head.

"Let's go, commander. It's going to get dark soon."

~

About an hour later, everyone was running towards Echo and Fives' spot. They found a Christmas tree that reached to about Ahsoka's height, and the staff had said it was okay for them to cut down. Ahsoka used the force to float the tree to the speeder and instead of immediately going back home, they played in the snow and stopped at Dex's Diner to eat.

"So kid, how does it feel to hang out with your big brothers for the day?" Kix asked, his hands behind his head as he sat in the backseat. 

They had finished eating dinner, and even better, it wasn't just rations but actual food. Ahsoka turned her head towards them and smiled.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO START MANAGING MY TIME WELL; This was written on the day I finished half my finals. Wish me luck on the other half ;-;


	16. Day 16: Is Santa Real?

"He's not real!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he's not!"

"Back me up captain, I'm right!"

Rex sighed for the third time in the past five minutes. Ahsoka, who was sitting across from him came to his rescue. 

"Fives, I hate to break it to you, but he's not real. It's just a tale to entertain the younglings. I didn't think you would take it seriously!"

Rex forked a bit of his food into his mouth.

"SEEEE! I told you! You never listen to me!" Hardcase exclaimed, whipping around to face Jesse in a head to head glare.

"Because you're the youngest one here!" Fives exclaimed from Jesse's side, moving to pat Hardcase's head. Hardcase moved away.

"I'm not the baby! The commander is our vod'ika! I'm technically twenty! You're just old!"

Echo snorted and Rex almost spit out his food at what Hardcase said. Ahsoka pouted at Hardcase and the trooper realized that he just called his commander, the Jedi who leads them into battle, the feral togruta who will jump soldiers for fun, a baby.

Luckily, Kix came to the rescue before she could 'insult' him back with her sharp tongue (that she of course learned from her grandmaster).

"Santa's not real you two. You guys have to get over the fact that a fat man in a red suit wouldn't fly over every single planet in the galaxy to give presents. it just doesn't make sense. How much mail would he get? How many presents would he have to make? How long would it be for him to travel from place to place?"

Jesse and Fives slumped, the dreams of Santa being real crushed.

Ahsoka walked around the table to hug them.

"Just because Santa isn't real doesn't mean you won't have a good holiday." The pair hugged her back.

Echo's brows furrowed in wondering. "Why do you two want Santa to be real anyway?"

Jesse and Fives grinned at each other.

"So we can have presents for free!" 


	17. Day 17: Teachings in the Wrapping Paper

"We're gonna run out of wrapping paper at this rate, and we haven't even started!"

Anakin and Ahsoka were trying to wrap presents, keyword try. Unfortunately, everything that includes the Chosen One, even something as simple as _wrapping presents_ , would always have some form of trouble.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault this paper ripped! It's too thin! I didn't even touch it!"

Ahsoka gave him an unimpressed look, pointedly looking at the wrapping paper twined around his arms and the scissors stuck in the tube itself.

He shrugged sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and took the scissors out of the tube, muttering something under her breath that he didn't catch.

"Hey! What did you say!"

She faced him, a grin slowly creeping up her face. 

"Sometimes, I'm the one who knows things around here."

A grin split across his face. 

"Not always."

"Right now, from the looks of it, yes."

"Bet."

She shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing the scissors and cutting into the wrapping paper with graceful fingers. She grabbed a gift box from the pile of presents that were going to be given to the younglings and students for Christmas and folded the paper, creasing it around the edges. She then used tape and a bow on top to seal it off. She held up the gift, now a perfectly wrapped present. His mouth dropped.

"But...you...how?"

She smirked and looked away haughtily.

"I'm just too good at this."

He laughed at her snippiness and shoved her shoulder not ungently.

"Then if you're so good at it, why don't you do this all by yourself?"

She turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell Master Obi-Wan that you didn't do anything."

His eyes widened as he quickly made a grab for a gift box waiting to be wrapped. She grabbed his wrist halfway and took the wrapping paper tube, placing it in his hands.

"But I can't cut the paper!"

She smiled at him, this one genuine and full of understanding.

"I'll teach you."

He chuckled again.

"I didn't think being a master would make me learn new things. Being your master taught me many things these past years, and I'm grateful for it, even if it's the smallest things."

Her returning smile shone brighter than the stars.

"Thank you, master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished finals :'D  
> So now I can update my other fics more quickly and efficiently :)  
> So watch out for some updates in the next two weeks!


	18. Day 18: What Does Eggnog Taste Like?

"And...done!"

Ahsoka put seven mugs of eggnog onto a tray, having finished sprinkling them with cinnamon. She was excited to see what it tasted like since this was her first time ever drinking it. Her master had told her it tasted like melted ice cream, but Obi-Wan said it tasted like custard. She wanted to try the warm drink with other people that also haven't tried it, meaning she would drink it with the clones.

She had invited her brothers to her room in the temple. She always spent her time at the barracks and the Resolute, but they never had the chance to explore her home. So, in celebration of the holidays, she invited them and decided to have them all try the creamy drink together.

Hardcase was bouncing on the sofa, his hyperactive energy keeping him from sitting still. Kix and Rex were inspecting her room, interested in how she organized it. Echo was cuddling a pillow, not used to the softness of them. Jesse and Fives were playing catch, a bit bored since their commander had disappeared into the kitchen. When she came out holding a tray, everyone stood up, wondering what she had in store.

She set down her tray, giving each person a mug. Unlike Kix, Rex, Echo, and Jesse, Fives and Hardcase immediately sipped it. Fives' eyes widened at the temperature of the drink, too hot for his mouth to drink. Echo smirked at his twin, the impulsiveness showing to have consequences. Hardcase just gulped one sip down, not bothered by the temperature of the drink. Ahsoka raised an eye marking at the duo and they grinned.

She sat down, cupping her drink in her hand, letting the warmth seep into her fingers. She looked at Rex, who was holding his mug with one hand like he usually does with his caf.

"How is it?"

Ahsoka turned to Kix, who was still inspecting the beige fluffy drink. He looked up at her, curious to know about the little gift she made them.

She shrugged. "That's why I called you guys. Ask them," Ahsoka said as she gestured towards Hardcase.

"Uhhh, I drank my cup too fast and couldn't really taste it," Hardcase answered.

"Then we'll drink it together," Jesse said, his knee bouncing up and down from anticipation.

_They always did things as a group, why not do this together too?_

"Cheers to the holidays and for our family," Ahsoka toasted.

Toasts and cheers were heard before the sweet eggnog was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna incorporate this with the next prompt but I guess not XD


	19. Day 19: Old Friends by the Fire

Ahsoka was chilly.

She had come back from training outside, and wearing a ton of layers didn't help her stay warm much. When she wore her layers of clothing during training, she would be too hot, the exercise causing her to sweat under the added warmth. When she took off her jacket, it would be too cold, the sweat cooling against her skin and causing her to sneeze.

She took a warm shower already but was starting to freeze up from her lower body temperature. The room didn't have a heater, but it had an unused fireplace. 

She sat down, contemplating ways to stay warm. Extra layers in the room seemed like too much to ask for, considering that she was already wearing a jacket. She was home alone, Anakin spending his night at Senator Amidala's house. She didn't mind, she was just...lonely. Most of her vode were at 79's, including her closest brothers, and now she didn't really have anyone to talk to. She sighed, hugging her legs to her body. She heard a knock on the door after a few seconds, and she immediately unfurled herself, wondering who would be here.

She opened the door to come face to face with Shaak Ti. Her eyebrow markings furrowed together in confusion, seeing the rare sight of her hunt mother visiting her.

"Hello, Master Ti. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The master's violet eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"I was wondering if I could spend some time with my tungu." [child; I know they aren't related but my headcanon is that Shaak Ti was with Ahsoka when she claimed her akul teeth, making Master Ti her hunt mother]

Ahsoka smiled, stepping aside to let the regal Jedi master in. Shaak Ti inspected her room with her sharp eyes, her feet gracefully guiding her to the couch, where she sat gently. The master noticed Ahsoka's body rack with some chills once in a while when she had come in, and she understood why. Even _she_ was turning a bit cold without any source of heat from the snow outside. She stood up and inspected the fireplace. The key hanging by the area was clean since it was never used. She took it and twisted it into the fireplace, a fire leaping out of the metal. Ahsoka watched curiously, her head cocked to the side. As soon as the fire turned on, she could already feel the warmth, subconsciously scooting her chair closer to the fireplace. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ahsoka asked, turning to the master.

"Tell me everything that happened that happened since I last talked to you."

That was about five months ago. And a lot could happen in five months. So Ahsoka told her about everything, just the two of them sitting across from each other, enjoying each other's company and the warmth that blanketed the room.


	20. Day 20: Family Dinner Announcements

"C'mon! We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"Says the person that is _usually_ late," Obi-Wan mumbled as he hooked his lightsaber on his side.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were invited by their Senator Amidala to have a family dinner. Obi-Wan was good friends with her yes, but he was skeptical about why he was invited. Ahsoka and Padmé have decided that they would tell him about Anakin's marriage, seeing that he was too nervous to. He agreed to their plan but was still fidgety. But at the same time, he was excited to see his wife, causing him to actually finish first.

"Hurry up!"

"We're coming, we're coming. Gosh skyguy, the senatorial building is just ten minutes from here. We can reach it in time," Ahsoka said.

"We could probably reach it earlier with all the traffic laws Anakin's about to break," Obi-Wan chuckled, a smirk planted on his face. Ahsoka giggled at his quip, Anakin's nose scrunching up.

"I don't always break the laws. How about last time, snips, where y-"

"Nope, we're done. Let's go." Ahsoka said, pushing her master out the door, Obi-Wan following in tow.

~

Anakin knocked on Padmé's door. C-3PO opened it.

"Why hello there! Master Skywalker, Mistress Tano, and Master Kenobi! I will cal-"

"It's okay Threepio. She's expecting us."

"Oh. Well come in, come in!"

Ahsoka stepped inside and the first thing she saw was the plates of food on the table. Her jaw dropped as she saw Padmé speeding back and forth in the kitchen, a tornado of cooking. She immediately went to the kitchen, attempting to help. Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled at their padawan, growing up to be a helpful and cheerful young lady. It was amazing how she could still have her light to share after going through many hardships.

Padmé turned to her, flour stuck on the side of her face.

"Why hello Ahsoka! What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you!"

She smiled at that, and pointed to the plates on the side.

"May you bring those to the table?"

Ahsoka nodded as she carried three plates in her arms, her balance showing to be strong. Obi-Wan and Anakin started to help around the kitchen, cleaning the dishes up as they put them in the sink and putting the ingredients back in their rightful spots.

"Why aren't your handmaidens cooking?" Anakin question curiously.

"I wanted to make this for myself," Padmé answered with a grin.

Sabé passed the kitchen as she started to help, "Her ladyship insisted that she do everything herself. We tried to convince her, but she stood by her answer."

Padmé took the plates from Sabé.

"You and the others are supposed to have a break!"

Sabé smiled at her lady's stubbornness. "Yes, my lady, I will be off."

~

As they were eating around the table in comfortable small talk, Ahsoka decided to make an announcement.

"Attention please?"

Anakin looked at her with wide eyes. Padmé was smiling, as she prepared for her lines. Obi-Wan looked confused, looking between the trio.

"I just wanted to thank Padmé for inviting us here, letting us share her food, and for her to consider us her family. Anakin, you have something to say?"

Anakin nodded. "I'm thankful to be here with all of you, during a time like this."

Obi-Wan decided to take it from there as he said his thanks.

Padmé was the last one up and she stood, sharing a grin with Ahsoka. She faced Obi-Wan.

"Master Obi-Wan, I have something to tell you."

Obi-Wan was anticipating something like

"Our clone rights form went through!" or "Bail adopted a child!"

He didn't expect her to say that she was married to Anakin, somewhat confirming his suspicions.

They weren't expecting his reaction to spit out his drink either.


	21. Day 21: Ornaments of Individuality

It was another day in the festive month and Ahsoka already had a plan right when her eyes snapped open from sleep. She was going to invite the 212th and 104th Battalion to the Resolute to make ornaments, each trooper having the ability to hang it up on the tree she and the others had taken from the forest. Since she couldn't fit all the troopers from the other battalions into the ship, she texted her padawan friends like Barriss Offee and Caleb Dume to try it with their own soldiers, a bonding time between friends and comrades. They both sent back their affirmatives, also spreading the suggestions to the other padawans. Soon, each soldier had a day to make ornaments for the holidays. Some generals, like Aayla Secura and Plo Koon decided to join. Ahsoka's masters had nothing on their schedules either, so the togruta immediately scheduled a time for both of them to arrive on the ship. Right now, everyone was in the biggest room they could find on the ship, troopers and Jedi spread throughout the room, making the own ornament. Ahsoka was huddled with Anakin and the five-oh-first. Obi-Wan was nearby, sitting with Cody and the others. Plo Koon was on the floor with Wolffe and the other members of the Wolfpack.

"So, we can do any design?" Echo asked again for confirmation, not wanting to ruin the holidays by doing something wrong.

"Yes, Echo, now stop echoing," Fives answered, snickering at his own antics. Rex rolled his eyes and the others chuckled. 

"Just making sure I don't mess up," Echo mumbled. Ahsoka patted the trooper's back in comfort.

"I'm done!" Hardcase exclaimed, showing off his ornament. It was his helmet design in a white background, the paintbrush strokes smooth and clean from muscle memory. Ahsoka grinned at him, holding her hand out in permission for inspection. He gave it to her, and she admired the painting. She gave it back and looked at the others' progress. 

Anakin was painting a scene, probably from Naboo, where he married Senator Amidala. Jesse was painting the Republic's symbol, having perfected the drawing from painting it on his bucket so many times. Fives was painting the domino squad, in memory of the rest of his batchmates. Rex had his signature jaig eyes and was incorporating Ahsoka's markings and the Republic symbol into it. She smiled wildly at her best friend, and a blush crept up his ears but he returned a grin. Kix, surprisingly, was drawing the traditional Mandalorian symbol. Lastly, Echo was drawing the Rishi eel from when he first met Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

She stood up to look at the other battalions and Jedi's designs, and every single one she looked at had a unique design to the owner of the ornament, proving that even the clones weren't the exact same. She looked at her own ornament, a symbol of her face markings mixed with the Jedi symbol and as many helmet designs she could incorporate on the small glass ball. She looked around, the feeling of family and friendship strong in the force and she smiled, satisfied.


	22. Day 22: Ornaments? Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the chapter about finding the tree with Ahsoka and the clones? Remember how I said it was small? Let's pretend I didn't say that. Now it's actually a large fricking tree.

After about one hour of making ornaments, Ahsoka decided to have a break. Most people were already finished, talking to people in other legions and battalions, having missed the opportunity to commune with old friends on the battlefield. Some snacks were served, actual real food instead of tasteless ration bars. Although it was cheap, it was still appealing to the dozens of soldiers in the room.  
  
She bit into her own snack and wrinkled her nose at the fruity taste. Master Plo saw the look of disgust and chuckled, catching Anakin's attention. Anakin raised an eyebrow and she gave the snack to him. He refused and instead pointed at one of the troopers who seemed to have dropped his snack on the dirty floor.  
  
Whoever had the audacity to eat something from the floor would probably land in the medbay for a week from the many germs there were just sitting there, so the trooper just stared at his food sadly with his friends around him laughing. She tapped the shiny's shoulder and as he turned around, his eyes widened in surprise from a visit from a high-ranking officer.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
She pushed her snack onto his hand, and he grinned gratefully as he bit into it, his friends stunned into silence from the attention of the togruta. She would never forget the look of pure joy on a soldier's face, even if it was for something this small.  
  
_They were still children, children thrown into the war like the rest of us.  
  
_After everyone was done with their break, Fives and Jesse brought the tree to the middle of the room with the help of some troopers from the other battalions.  
  
Many troopers immediately surrounded the evergreen tree, its roots planted into a pot big enough to sustain it for a bit so they can put it outside their ship.

As each trooper hung their ornaments, space was already being taken at the bottom of the tree with barely any decorations towards the top. The present Jedi used the force to guide some ornaments to the top, and the finishing result was satisfying, different designs on the tree. Ahsoka could have sat by the tree for an hour and she wouldn't be finished looking and appreciating every design because she would probably use an hour just to admire the tree.

The clones gazed at the beautiful sight of their artwork hanging off the tree, the completion of the task for ornaments finished. It was time to decorate the tree with other things.


	23. Day 23: Traditions of Child Soldiers

"Sir, we never had traditions for the holiday."

Ahsoka's eyebrows scrunched together as she remembered the Christmas in the past years. One year, they were taking heavy losses in a battle and another year, all of them stuck on some backwater planet. They all forgot about the time of giving these past years in the war, and it was time to change that.

"Well, some of the traditions listed here say to do stuff we already did. But there are other things too." Echo said, reading over Ahsoka's shoulder. They had already drank eggnog and decorated a tree. There were some activities that Ahsoka had already planned before so those were basically done. 

"We never had traditions. Maybe we should make some instead of copying off the holonet." Hardcase suggested, fiddling with his sleeve. Jesse nodded in agreement.  


  
"Yes, we should do that, but what would we do?" Kix asked.

"These are the civilians' traditions. We're not civilians, we're soldiers. We'll make traditions that can only be understood by us," Rex answered.

"We already did many things for the holidays, but I think we all want something different. Maybe we should make a list of the things we haven't done and incorporate our lifestyle into it." Fives said, picking up a piece of flimsi that was sitting in front of Ahsoka.

She nodded with him and brought out her holopad. As the clones listed off everything they didn't do, she knew this was going to be much more fun than it's supposed to be. Although she didn't think they could build a gingerbread house of ration bars. Fives had suggested using bacta as the glue and everyone blanched. Bacta wasn't even edible, and gingerbread houses are supposed to be tasty. Ration bars were basically water in solid stale cookie form that was good for war. No one wants to think about bloodshed during Christmas.

Sneaking a picture of Anakin kissing under the mistletoe, however, would definitely be one of her favorite traditions that she's going to do with her vode, even when she didn't do it yet. She just knows it.


	24. Day 24: Finishing Holiday Cards

"That's not even _legible_! You need a teacher."

"Like _you're_ any better, I don't even know what you're trying to draw for the cover."

Kix huffed out a breath at the bickering in front of him. Jesse and Fives were in an argument when they were supposed to be writing holiday cards. _Holiday cards!_ All they had to do was write something nice, maybe draw a little doodle, and they're done! Why does everything with his brothers have to be so difficult?

Ahsoka giggled at Kix's face, his nose scrunched together and his eyes narrowed to form something akin to a pissed-off tooka. Rex watched in boredom, used to his brothers' daily antics. Hardcase though, wanted to join the fight.

"Both of your cards look ugly! Mine is the best!"

Echo's face dropped on his arms at his brother's stupidity. Fives' and Jesse's heads both snap towards Hardcase and started pointing out all the bad things about his cards, the hyperactive clone's esteem not even chipped.

"Are you done yet," Kix groaned, being the second most sensible one in the entire group. 

Rex was probably the most mature, being his usual stoic self, and most people would think Echo would also act like an actual adult, but boy were they _wrong_. Three simultaneous exclamations were returned.

"No!" 

"Guys, although this is free entertainment for the rest of us, we still have to finish these for the shinies on Kamino," Ahsoka chuckled, adopting the terms of the clones.

"Fine," Fives and Jesse answered

"Mine's still better," Hardcase mumbled. Another hissy fight was started.

Altogether, they only wrote about fifty cards out of the thousands of troopers living in Kamino. Ahsoka had to get her master to help while the other clones fetched other people of the five-oh-first. They didn't finish until 0156, way past their bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! So, I remembered Christmas is actually on the 25th and not the 30th but when I made my prompt list, I thought that it was at the end of December (goddamn it why)! So...we're gonna go with it XD


	25. Day 25: Light the Kriffing Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot has Rexsoka (if you squint cuz it's only a fricking convo c'mon). If you just want to see them as a platonic relationship (like I tried to write it, but I mean you can always view it in another way), then go for it. All ships are welcome! (except the nasty ones). So, I guess I'm just saying that you can view this chapter as platonic fluff or pre-relationship fluff. I was aiming for platonic though, so I'm not going to tag this fic as Rexsoka. This one-shot is all over the place, so bear with me ;-;

"Nonono you're gon-agh!"

The clones and Ahsoka had hung the garlands and lights around the tree, although some of them got stuck in it. It took several hours to make it look presentable and neat, and when it did, nobody remembered where the power button for the light was. That was until Ahsoka's sharp eyesight found it tangled in the tree. She had attempted to use the force to untangle it, but it was still stuck, embedded in the shiny decorations. So the clones decided to take action. Building a human ladder with Fives on the top seemed like a good idea at first, but now, looking at what is currently happening, she winced as a clone nearly lost balance. She threw at an arm and the force bent at her will, lifting the trooper onto his feet again. He shot her a grateful grin but immediately looked back up as Fives lost control of his balance.

She turned to talk to Rex and all of a sudden everyone on the ladder tumbled on the floor and she cringed. They weren't any armor and only their blacks, so no protection was given. The other troopers chuckled as they helped her brother up. 

"How about we lift the commander instead?" Echo proposed.

"Yeah, Fives is too fat for all of us to carry," Jesse snorted. He got a punch on the shoulder, courtesy of the ARC-Trooper. Jesse hit back, and the beginnings of a brawl started. Troopers surrounded the pair as they feinted at each other.

"Stop it!" Dogma exclaimed, desperate for some kind of organization. Sadly, no one listened to him but Ahsoka felt sympathetic.

"Men! No fighting in the barracks!" Rex shouted. The shouting stopped and the fighting pair apologized. 

"Who is willing to be lifted to retrieve the light?"

Many clones surprisingly backed out, not wanting to fall and have a bad impact like Fives, who was still rubbing his head.

"I'll do it," Ahsoka volunteered, breaking the silence. Rex nodded and he motioned her to step on his back but she shook her head. He looked at her in confusion.

"I got this. Just, give me a boost."

It took a minute for him to process what she said but she was already running towards Rex, and his hands immediately went out in front of him, a helpful step for her when she jumped, landing on the top pipes of the barracks. She hung upside down and sidled right next to the tree, using her hand to snatch the tangled light. She flipped back onto the ground and presented the control to the clones.

"You should do the honors, sir," Rex nudged after no one took it.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Commander, I insist."

"No. Rexster, you more than deserve it. You do it."

"Comma-"

"Oh for _kriff's_ sake, if none of you are going to do it, then I'll do it!"

Kix snatched it and pressed the button, lighting the whole tree up. He turned to the pair.

"You both say not to fight and here you are bickering. Hypocrites."

The soldiers laughed at the sight of identical frightened faces of the usually stoic captain and commander, clinging onto each other in terror of being reprimanded by the scary head medic. 

Some troopers, however, just stared at the warm lights of the tree, which softly glowed and brightened the whole room. Soon enough, everyone was admiring their handiwork. The individual ornaments, the sparkly silver garlands, and the golden Christmas lights all gave each soldier something to smile about. 

"We'll still have to take it down," Fives grumbled.

Echo nudged his rib but continued they both continued to stare at the tree, dreaming of a life without war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! 🎄🎄🎄


	26. Day 26: Platonic and Romantic Mistletoe Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kix and Hardcase are on some supply mission so they won't be here XD (Sorry Kix and Hardcase, no sisterly kiss from the commander. You'll both probably get a hug or something.) Please read my notes at the end once you finish this chapter so you don't misunderstand me.

"Look! They're doing it _again_! How many times do you think Padmé is willing to kiss Skyguy in public?"

"Well Commander, since mistletoe is usually a tradition, I think the politicians would just believe that they're just doing that for custom," Rex stated.

"But the thing is sir, I don't think they'll believe that there's a mistletoe in every corner," Fives added. Echo held up a bag of mistletoe, grinning mischievously. All he needed was a goatee and a '5' tattoo and he could pretend to be Fives any day. 

"That's where we come in, remember?" Jesse answered.

"C'mon, we have to go, now!"

They came out of their hiding spot in the senate buildings' vents and dashed to the empty elevator. Echo and Kix gave Ahsoka a boost as she quickly pasted a mistletoe on the elevator's entrance ceiling.

"Hurry! They can come any minute now! We have to go hide, _now._ " Fives urged, his holocam in his hand. Ahsoka dropped gracefully, and she was the last to turn around a corner right when her master and the senator were about to enter the elevator. He stopped in his tracks and pointed up. Senator Amidala raised an eyebrow, and Anakin grinned goofily. They both looked around for any onlookers and when the coast was clear, they kissed. Ahsoka blanched as the others chuckled at the scene.

"Mission complete! Let's go before they notice us!"

Ahsoka and the other clones sneaked out of the building. They all walked towards the barracks until Ahsoka stopped in her tracks. Her vision was pointed up, at a green and red plant dangling from the lampost she and the other clones were standing below. They all looked up and stared at the plant for a good minute. Ahsoka blinked as she felt hands gently rest on both sides of her temple, careful to avoid her lekku, and plant soft platonic kiss planted on her forehead, courtesy of Jesse. He backed away quickly, unsure of his actions, thinking he overstepped the boundaries. She blinked again, and a smile crept up her face. 

_Of course, they could still honor the mistletoe traditions! It doesn't have to be only romantic!_

She immediately pecked Jesse's cheek, since he was the closest to her. His ears pinkened a bit, unexpecting the return kiss, but he smiled back, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Next was Fives, who also gave her a forehead kiss. In return, she gave another peck. She did the same to Echo and Rex, who slowly brought his arms up to hug her. The others joined in and stayed like that, comfortable in each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please understand that the kisses are platonic from my point of view. You may view them romantically, but I don't want people thinking I'm making Ahsoka look like a sl*t because she is not. If she is kissing her brothers platonically [it's on the cheek and forehead, don't think nasty], then there's nothing wrong, because it is (repeating this word for like the fifth time) platonic.


	27. Day 27: Sweater Snap

"It's so itchy!"

"Well then, the faster I get my camera, the faster you can take it off."

Hardcase shrugged off his green and red sweater, scratching at his neck. Even though the clones were wearing their blacks under the sweaters, it was still scratchy and they could feel it through the fabric. Ahsoka flapped her arms, the bells on her loose sweater jingling as she ran out the door. While waiting, Fives was examining his clothes, picking the loose fluff and flicking it to Echo's hair. Echo had an annoyed expression, the fluff piling on his head like raked leaves in the fall. Jesse was also adding to the pile, and Kix snickered, the bells on his reindeer headband clinking along. Rex shook his head in exasperated fondness, the Santa hat on his head shaking with his movement. Ahsoka came back, holding up a camera. She started organizing the clones for a picture.

"You go her-

"No! Fives, you can't just lie on the floor like that!" Echo exclaimed.

Fives was on his side, his right arm under his head with his elbow on the ground while his left arm was bent at his hip. 

"Why not?"

"Fives, get up or you're not going to be in the picture," Rex warned. Jesse started snickering, the cute snowmen on Rex's shirt making his narrowed eyed expression look funny.

"Hey! I wanna be in it!" Fives whined.

"Then get up!"

He huffed, but stood up. It took about two minutes to get ready for the picture and when they were, Ahsoka stood up, setting the camera on a table, clicking the countdown.

3...2...

"Say cheese!"

1...

The camera clicked. There was a pause as Ahsoka checked the picture, and she showed her brothers the photo. Echo's fluff pile was still sitting on his head, his expression somewhere between a grimace and a smile. Fives was obviously cheery and Jesse was holding two bunny ears behind Kix's head, who was in the middle of rolling his eyes. Rex had a small grin on, while Ahsoka's smile had her pearly teeth showing. Hardcase's beam was almost identical to the commander's as he stood beside her. All of them had arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"Okay, so now we're done. I'm hungry now," Jesse said, walking out of the room. The others followed him, stomachs rumbling lowly.

"You're not going to take off your sweaters?"

"Nah. It's comfy now." Kix shouted. Ahsoka shook her head laughing as she walked to her room to place the photo in a frame, another happy memory now frozen in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of what to write for this one, so we got this as the outcome. I hope it was okay :P
> 
> P.S: Also for my fic (The Clones & Their Vod'ika) should I still keep it all in one fic or separate them (so it's separate fics) and shove them all in a series? Please help XD


	28. Day 28: Fluffy Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they say rain is supposed to be calming *thunder claps like right beside your house and does it for about 3 times a minute  
> WUT THE FU-

"Stop _moving_."

Ahsoka had brought a fluffy blanket she had gotten as a present from Senator Amidala, and decided to bring it to the barracks. She hadn't expected to go for like, an hour to hang out with Barriss just to find her blanket stolen. She suspected either Jesse, Fives, or Hardcase took it. Other people that weren't her closest brothers usually respected her but wouldn't fool around. Her suspicions were correct; Hardcase had taken it from her bunk and dragged it to his. If Rex was there, they would've never touched it in the first place, but he was doing his reports. Kix had tried to stop the chaos, but he gave up after no one listened to him.

What she didn't expect, was Jesse smuggling a _tooka_ into the barracks. Echo was ranting, saying how it _wasn't allowed_ , and how it _clearly_ stated in the reg manuals that no animals are allowed to be found during inspections.

"Echo, you're the only one who reads the manuals," Fives said. Everyone was still oblivious to their commander's entrance, and she watched in amusement as Fives tried to wrangle the animal into her blanket. It squirmed out of his hands, it's fluffy brown tail flicking him in the face. She decided to make her presence known.

"Stealing an animal without me knowing? Impressive."

Everyone, including the tooka, froze at her voice. Fives slowly turned around, visibly gulping then, and smiled weakly.

"He did it," Echo pointed immediately.

"Surprise?" 

Ahsoka shook her head good-naturedly. Before she exited the room, she looked behind her.

"Just make sure my blanket is washed and gets back where it belongs."

"What about the cat?!"

"I'll call for some help."

She exited the barracks, and as it closed shut behind her, she pressed her comm button.

"Rex? You have a spot I can hide a loth-cat in your office?"


	29. Day 29: Cuddle Piles

"Scoot over, you're taking the whole space!" Fives exclaimed, hitting Jesse on the head.

"Well I'm _sorry_ , but _your_ fat butt is the one actually the one taking up space here!" Echo retorted.

"I swear in the force, if you two are just going to argue all night, I will get out of this pile," Rex added, his eyes opening from the shouting.

"NO!"

Some shuffling was heard but otherwise, everyone stayed silent.

"I'm bored."

"Same." 

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Kix replied.

"Well, _you're_ not sleeping," Hardcase pointed out, shifting around to get comfortable. His legs were tangled with Jesse and Kix, and numbness was spreading from the weight.

"Because you're so loud!"

"Hey! I'm the loud one, not him! Stop giving him my role!"

"Fives, you good?" 

"No! I'm supposed to be the loud one, not Hardcase! He's the high one!"

"I don't use drugs vod."

"You act as if you do." 

"It's called hyperactivity."

"I'm loud too."

"No, Jesse, you don't count. You're the dark one."

"Dark? You mean Kix here."

"It's true. Jesse is more of the sarcastic one."

"Aren't we supposed to be sleeping?"

"And here's Echo, the stickler of rules."

"Then what am I?" Ahsoka asked, curious to know her status in this disaster clone family.

"You're the feral one."

"Fair enough." She rolled to lay her head on Jesse, her lekku flopping onto Rex's shoulder. Rex rolled his eyes, knowing that he's probably gonna get the grumpy role.

"And we can't forget the captain. Rex is the grumpy one," Fives added.

Sounds of agreement were heard from the pile.

"Go to sleep everyone. We've got a big day tomorrow." Ahsoka yawned, her canines showing in dim light. She turned away from Jesse's shoulder and laid her head back onto Rex's shoulder, her breaths already going deeper.

"Good night."

"Night then."

"Nighty night."

"See you in the morning."

Snores were already starting to fill the room, but Fives still had a question in mind.

"So, does anyone know what we're doing tomorrow? 'Cause...I don't."

He was still met with snores, no one waking up to answer him."

"No answer? Okay then. Guess I gotta figure it out tomorrow."


	30. Day 30: Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got several ideas from a good friend NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong (on Ao3/Discord)! Thanks frendo XD

"Don't tell us who you got! It'll only ruin the fun!"

"Who said I was gonna say anything?"

"Well, you looked like you were going to say something!"

"Vod, picking up food and opening my mouth doesn't mean I'm gonna talk."

"You two, break it up! We all got the names we're supposed to get a present for. We have to find the gift before tomorrow 'cause we're that's when we're giving it."

"Well, I'm gonna go then. See you all later!"

~

When they all had woke up towards the end of December, Ahsoka had told them there was only one thing left to do. Presents! Christmas might have passed, but everyone agreed to open presents on New Year's Eve instead.

Ahsoka had gotten Jesse from her slip of paper. Hardcase had to get something for Rex while Kix had to get something for Echo. Echo would get something for Fives, and Fives would get something for Hardcase. Jesse was going to get something for Kix, and Rex, being the last one to take the slip, was going to get something for Ahsoka.

Since she already bought all the presents she needed to give, she was just going to give Jesse his present for secret Santa. She painted his paintball gun with his helmet insignia and the five-oh-first stripes, so it can easily be identified as his. She now just needed to wrap his and the other gifts.

Hardcase was planning to buy a babushka doll of Rex himself. He just had to paint the plain doll he got. He had gotten one for each person with Rex being the biggest and Ahsoka being the tiniest, and he wasn't sure if he should stay after he gives it to the commander or run, for portraying her as the little sister, the smallest doll.

Kix knew that Echo would want something interesting overall. Something he can use in life, and something that wouldn't make him bored. A book would work, but reading the plot over and over again wouldn't do good. A series, however....yes, that's what he would get him. Book of legends, told throughout the galaxy. Now that would definitely be interesting.

Echo, knew his brother best. He wanted his gift to be funny and memorable. Fives always like music in any form, but Echo wanted to give him something he never heard of. Sly Snootle's album. It might as well be a disaster since Fives sings almost every single time music is playing. Hearing his voice attempting to sing to something as unique as the singer herself would be a funny sight to see. A win-win! New music for Fives, and free entertainment for him.

Fives and Hardcase were similar in many ways. Both of them like to have fun. And if there isn't fun? Well, they're the ones who start it. This time though, he was going to get something that would help his brother unwind. So a beer bottle it is, his vod's favorite brand that was rarely sold throughout Coruscant. The only time the boys could go out and drink was when they were in R&R, but sometimes people needed to unwind during a mission. The gift might not be much, but it would definitely help.

Jesse was probably the closest to Kix. He knew that his batchmate was interested in medical views, and if they ever won the war, Kix would strive to be a doctor, working and helping the sick. Medic work with soldiers versus medic help with citizens was vastly different, and so he decided to buy Kix a guide with the measly credits he had. The guide wasn't some 'Easy Health 101' no, it was a book for doctors, the elite. 

Rex, for all he could say, wasn't sure what to get Ahsoka. She was probably the closest friend he ever had and yet, he wasn't sure. He wanted to get something she was going to use and didn't have. An idea popped into his head. He might not have a present, but he can offer his knowledge, teach her the ways of fighting. The Jedi didn't teach hand-to-hand combat, or how to shoot a blaster, and he was there to help her. She was already learning hand-to-hand combat from her men and was getting good at it, using the Force to enhance her abilities. But shooting a blaster? She definitely needs to learn that, without using the Force. They always trained for the ways of fighting in any setting, and she has to too. So his gift? It would be her very own blaster that she was free to customize as her own, alongside teachings of a blaster, taught by him until she could surpass him.

It had taken a while, but everyone had the presents by the time it was 2000, and they were excited to see who had who and what they got. Sadly, Ahsoka had forbidden them from giving or snooping in presents until the next day, New Year's Eve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's the last day! I hope you enjoyed reading what I have so far! Because I'm ending it tomorrow ;-;


	31. Day 31: New Year Eve Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Ahsoka got for her friends and what Secret Santa gift the clones were going to give, make sure you go back to Day 7 and Day 30. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy New Year's Eve! Who's ready for 2020 Part 2? Cuz I'm not
> 
> Also, I don't think I will write every single present a person got. You can make that up on your own, definitely, but if I wrote it, it would be more then 2000 words and that isn't what I had planned XD So I'm just gonna write Ahsoka's gifts to everyone, Hardcase's gift to everyone, and the Secret Santa gifts.

Waking up with a box on the floor beside his bed was not how Jesse wanted to start his morning. After almost kicking the poor Russian doll and a box, he sat down on his bed to actually see what it was. The doll had... _his_ features. The Republic cog on a bald head, a slight smile, his bucket design surrounding the head, and his armor, with all the paintings. He made sure to carefully set it on the bed beside him, cherishing the doll that was uniquely representing him. 

As he reached to unwrap the box, he grinned wildly. He remembered ranting about the need of having more fun around the ship, the Sabacc games simply not doing any good. Trouble was needed, and trouble was received. He was definitely going to use proudly show off the already customized paintball gun he received, by using it. 

_There should be blue paint in the storage room somewhere..._

~

Ahsoka yawned, her eyes slowly opening. She stared at the ceiling, contemplating the events of New Year's Eve. She had snuck out at 0500 to go to her friends' homes to place their gifts. Since Padmé and Anakin were in the living room, asleep, she snuck through the window, sending subtle waves of drowsiness towards her master as she placed a note and podracing tickets on the table in front of them. When she went to Obi-Wan's room, he was still awake. So masked her presence as she left the box outside his door and knocked. Instead of running down the halls, however, she immediately jumped out the window (because turning around each hallway would waste a lot of time, and she needed to be quick), using the force to lighten her landing. The temple guards had pointed their lightsabers at her, only to find out she was just a troublesome padawan. One shook his head in exasperation but bid her a Happy New Year's Eve and she did the same to them. For the clones, she left Rex's gift in his office while she quietly placed down the other gifts at the foot of their beds or on the floor. 

She looked at the bag hooked at the end of her bunk a blaster, a doll, and a note all inside. As she read the note, she smiled. She definitely knew how this was from.

Happy New Year's Eve vod'ika. For my present, you will now have a blaster of your own. I'm giving you lessons because you're going to need them. Training is every day at _1400_ so you better be there.

She took a look at the doll and brought it close to her face. It was so teeny and cute! It had her blue eyes, her facial markings painted to perfection, and the normal outfit she wears. What surrounded her head was her akul headdress and the markings of her blue and white lekku and montrals. She was going to compare it to the others when they woke up, stacking each doll inside each other.

~

Kix woke up to find a wrapped box and a book stacked at the foot of his bed. As he skimmed through the book, he knew he was already hooked on the teachings of doctors from all over the galaxy. He wasn't sure what the other present was, since it was wrapped, but as he held it in his hands, he knew it was clothes of some kind. He got out of bed and headed to the med bay to start his day, bringing his two presents with him. If the others woke up, they'll know where to find him.

As he entered the medic bay, he found Coric snorting and pointing at a doll that had a growly look on its face, the writings in Aurabesh located on the left side of its head along with a medic pack on it's back and the same _hey wait_ the same armor painting as his own! He strode towards it, picking it up, and shook his head at Coric, who fell off his chair.

"Look at its face!" he coughed, using the chair as support, "It looks just like you!"

~

Rex was up early. He had reports to write (thanks to Anakin and Ahsoka shoving it all towards him) and found two parcels on his desk as he entered his room. One was a doll of some kind. He remembered seeing something like that when he and the others passed a shop, and now he had one sitting here. It was painted to look exactly like him. He didn't really appreciate the grumpy face it had, but you gotta admit, Hardcase is good at painting people like their real-life versions. The kama and the pauldron were placed where they were meant to, and the tally marks were there, albeit they were the wrong count. He placed it on the corner of his desk, where there was a holopic of the clones and their commander during a war, all smiling. It was sitting next to a plushie he got from Fives since he looked 'too sad' and needed a companion.

The vambrace with very familiar markings painted with orange and white though would definitely be interesting to examine.

~

Hardcase was already drinking out of the beer bottle he found on his bed right when he woke up. Of course, he didn't chug it; he took a sip, smacked his lips, and nodded in approval as he closed it. He shredded the wrapping paper from the other present into pieces and was presented with his very own paintball gun, customized in his helmet markings. He looked around and was met with Jesse sound asleep, another paintball gun resting at the foot of his bed. He grinned.

~

Fives woke up to his foot kicking something.

"Shit!"

He sat up and saw that three presents were left at the foot of his bed.

One of them looked like an album of... _oh hell yes._ A new impersonation to practice, and more ways to annoy people. He heard a quiet rustling in the barracks and saw Hardcase from two bunks away. 

Hardcase gestured to something small sitting behind all the gifts, and he picked that up. He looked at Hardcse and gestured towards it, using a battle sign.

You?

Hardcase nodded.

Fives grinned at the doll, who had a laughing face with the '5' tattoo and a goatee. Hardcase then gestured to the other wrapped gift, and Fives nodded. As he opened the present, he was also met with a paintball gun, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the other two people having it. Hardcase, who was sitting up, bounced on his bed in excitement.

_Havoc shall be wreaked._

~

When Echo was up, he unknowingly kicked a box, his toe tingling a bit. He immediately snatched the box, examining it to make sure it wasn't a bomb of some kind. From the looks of the wrapping though, it looked like a gift. There was also a note attached to it, a different present from a different person.

I had permission from the general, commander, and the librarian to transfer these stories to you. They're legends told throughout the galaxy, and I thought you would be interesting. Happy New Year's Eve vod.

As he laid back down, his back hit something cold and small. He turned around to come face to face, with a small glass doll staring at him. It had his hair and a raised eyebrow on its face, his helmet markings surrounding its face along with his armor painting on the body part of it. He looked below him to see that Rex's bunk was empty. He looked at Fives, who waved at him. He held up the note, and Fives shrugged. Instead, Fives held up a paintball gun and Echo regretted every moment he teased FIves, because this? This was, for Fives, revenge at its finest. 

~

Padmé woke up to Anakin's face tumbling onto her lap. He also woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"Morning."

"She kissed him on the cheek and was about to go prepare for her Senatorial meeting when she saw Anakin staring at the table in front of them. 

"What is it?"

He took the two slips of paper that weren't there yesterday and read what it said. The first slip was tickets...tickets to a podrace! Thank the force for having a good padawan. Now he just needed to find her and have her sit with him if she wanted her very own droid.

The second slip was addressed to Padmé, where it read

Hello Padmé,

I just wanted to let you know, if you or Skyguy want a break together, the boys and I can cover for you. You both deserve it. You don't need to know what we'll be doing. This is my present to you! Well actually, you can always do this whenever you want, but yeah. Happy New Year's Eve!

Love,

Ahsoka

Anakin read over Padmé's shoulder.

"So, when are we going to do this?"

She punched his shoulder.

~

Obi-Wan didn't expect to have the doorbell ringing at 3 in the morning with no one to answer it except a box.

Well, given that time, he was awake at 3, so he could see why the-oh never mind.

He picked up the box and looked down the hallways. He then looked in front of him. The window was open. Wait, the window isn't supposed to be opened. He rushed forward, looking out, just in time to see two yellow lightsabers belonging to the Temple guards extinguish. 

_Guess we'll see what this is._

He went back inside his cozy home, unwrapping the box. Inside, he was presented with a note and a belt. Interesting. It had holsters for his lightsaber and an additional pocket for anything he needed to add.

Master Obi-Wan,

Happy New Year's Eve! I just wanted to give this to you as a present, because good force, you need it. I hope it's your right size! Skyguy said it is, but I don't trust him.

Sincerely,

Your padawan/grandpadawan (I don't even know anymore)

He smiled. Every time he dropped his robe, he would never go back for it. Commander Cody had come knocking on his room one day just to dump a pile of fifteen robes that belonged to him and walked out, to the amusement of Obi-Wan. When the general had thanked him, the commander just rolled his eyes and said

"You know you're going to do it again."

He knew that. With this, Cody can now actually spend his time fighting on the battlefield instead of _looking_ around the battlefield.

~

"What did you get?"

"Me? I got this! Where's the kriffing paint?"

"Found it!"

"Wait, NO!"

They all had gathered around to share what they got, and try to guess who it was from. Ahsoka, having already been awake when the gifts were placed knew every single gift and giver.

Hardcase went first.

"So, I'm guessing the beer bottle is from...Jesse."

"Wrong."

"Echo?"

"Wrong."

"Fives."

"Yes!"

"The paintball gun is from Ahsoka."

"Right on the first try."

"SWEET."

It went like this for every single person, everyone realizing that the small dolls they got were from Hardcase. He pulled out one of his own. When they stacked them together, Hardcase finally knew that he should've run when Ahsoka placed her final doll. She said it was a hug, but he wasn't too sure. The others said otherwise.

"Now, where's the speaker? And paint? We got some mischief to make."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one chapter to write. I haven't done anything, and this is the first thing I type in the morning XD 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and for some people, using the time to comment! I appreciate it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Daily updates for the holidays! I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
